mr and mrs forever
by hellosweetie321
Summary: these are short stories based on the romance of the doctor11 and river. there fun, pain and struggles . I hope write more in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Forever

Known too well.

"River" the doctor called in a sly smirking voice she knew all too well. She looked up and smiled.

_Since the ponds had gone her and the ridiculous dress sensed doctor had been closer than ever but she still hurt immensely. It made anger swirl up inside her when the doctor talked about her parents and didn't acknowledge this. But he loved her and she loved him so she overlooked it. He still had that smile not to mention that look._

"Yes sweetie" she smirked pretending she didn't know what he wanted. This made his sight blur which made him bite his lip.

She ran up too the doctor unbuttoning his shirt closing the unwilling door behind her…


	2. temptation

Mr and Mrs Forever

temptation

"Sweetie, stop it." River had been working all night with no brake and still had not finished.

The doctor kissed her neck again repeatedly causing her to groan. He slipped his hand under her shirt, making her laugh as he moved closer to her.

"Sweetie I really can't" she exclaimed to his regret. He loosed slightly but kept his hand there tempting her in.

She laughed and kissed him. This mind tingled as her strawberry tasting, soft lips touched him.

"Later" she echoed.


	3. hands off

Mr and Mrs Forever

Hands off

Christmas was over and the doctor and river were in the tardis. The doctor looked up to find river dressed and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going" he politely questioned.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," she seemed to say sarcastically. "BRIAN" she exclaimed "I promised."

He kissed her on the cheek and went towards to console. "We'll be there in a flash" he murmured quickly.

"Nice try sweetie" she laughed kissing him "were already late."

They arrived with a flick of a switch.

Brian ran to greet them smiling like a Cheshire cat. He hugged her closely for so long she thought they would be like that for ever he eventually let go and shook the doctor's hand before leading us inside.

_River felt shivers. The last time they had been here they had to tell Brian he had lost his only son. But she remembered the love he instantly gave her when he found out she was his granddaughter._

Once inside Brian lead us too the living room. Within five minuets they were talking about old times as he knew her as a child being Rory's friend. Eventually we all entered the tardis. We took Brian to the medusa cascade. But knowing the doctor it ended in trouble.

After fighting the slitheen she and the doctor were filthy as they had been gunced but Brian was sparkling. They both began walking up the stairs to shower when Brian coughed loudly. "Hands off doctor".

She kissed him cautiously and ran too the shower.


	4. bundle of joy

Mr and Mrs Forever

Bundle of joy 

River woke up. She peeled her face off the pillow confused to learn she'd been crying. She looked down to see a note. Typical she thought he had rushed off, saving the world most likely.

She stood up but clutched her stomach instantly before falling to the floor. Great she shuddered; she went down stairs but could not find any pills. Great she thought she now had to go to the best hospital in the universe to get one lousy pill.

She flew there and spoke to the nurse she saw last time. Naturally they had run tests too see what was up. Hours later they found out.

"What's wrong with me" she sped.

"Nothing dear" the nurse said.

"but-.." she tried to say before being stopped.

"You are, pregnant!" she smiled.

River rushed off, head banging, tears running down her face. She slammed the tardis behind her revealing a bewildered doctor.

"River" he said soothingly. She was confused but happy at the same time, she just hugged him "river" he said impatiently making her jump and glare. The doctor looked white as a sheep realising his mistake. "I'm pregnant" she rushed out before she could change her mind.

"Then why are you crying" he said soothingly.

She laughed and all night they celebrated.


	5. midnight

Mr and Mrs Forever

Midnight

River woke up. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. They had named her Midnight; she looked to her side seeing the doctor smiling talking to the baby whilst cradling her. She pretended to be asleep for a while longer loving every word that came out of his mouth. As soon as he realised she was awake, a sheet of embarrassment overcome him.

"Hello sweetie. Both of you." She smiled.

"Hello dear, are you ok?" he said smirking.

"Yes, it's my turn" "fine" he growled which made midnight laugh.

As river held her daughter she felt her tiny hand and never wanted to let go. Kissing he they headed to the tardis and put the baby into there old cradle and went back to there bedroom…


	6. For better, for worse

Mr and mrs forever

For better, for worse:

River had been having nightmares for a while know about kavarian, everything from the clattering heals to the tight lips it made her shudder.

She didn't need a lot of sleep being half timelord, but all the same the Doctor was sound asleep.

River edged out of bed just slightly and headed down stairs ,wearing the Doctors shirt and not a lot else, she sighed sitting on the cold floor.

The Doctor woke after being met with cold air where River should be. He sat up, shaking off any sleep before stepping out off bed silently. He walked to the top of the stairs, River didn't see him so he decided to find out as much as he could without disturbing her. Her mascara had ran a little down her face and she breathed heavily.

"River" he whispered startling her, "what's wrong."

She didn't move, so the Doctor walked over and held her closely, she rested her head on his chest and continued weeping she wouldn't tell him what was wrong but that didn't matter much to him ,She'd tell him one day.

"I love you" he whispered before gentile leading her upstairs.


	7. Always mine

Mr and mrs forever

Always mine:

River looked cautiously up at her husband who was staring deep into the console unaware. It had been a hard day and she didn't know what to do. Surprisingly it was the doctor who made the first move.

He didn't say any thing instead he walked over to his wife and brought his hands around her pulling her close as if she would disappear into the night.

He began to kiss her and she followed intensely as it became passionate heating the moment. Lost in each others thoughts they slowly removed items of clothing and lead themselves, unaware, to the bedroom.

The next day they woke happy to be in each others arms the doctor beckoned to make some tea but was lead into a homely en-suite.

There troubles disappearing.


	8. Family time

Mr and mrs forever

Family time:

Midnight was smiling excitedly in her mothers arms after hearing the beautiful galifreyan language. Her tiny hands slowly wrapping around Rivers thumb gently when a figure wearing a bow tie and a fez came in leading the baby into fierce giggles.

"Bow ties are cool" the Doctor echoed Mid let out another wail of laughter in her mothers arms.

River laughed passing the baby to the Doctor before setting the tardis coordinates and grabbing a pile of writing filled with information on artefacts.

"Do you have to go to work," the Doctor moaned.

"Yes" River insisted before looking at her husband and daughter pouting. "Oh. Alright then what do you want to do?" She laughed.

The doctor smiled and typed in a new set of coordinates after passing the baby over. They arrived with an unsettling screech the baby seemed amune to.

"Where are?" Before River could finish the Doctor carefully rushed her outside to the sight of a picnic on a hill of the beautiful planet nebula.

They all sat down on a beautiful silk blanket and opened a picnic hamper containing milk for the baby, sandwiches, pastries and most importantly Jamie dodgers. They spent the whole day laughing and entertaining their daughter.

Eventually the sun began to set, they all lay to see the beautiful colours fill the sky and mix into an explosion of colours.

After the captivating view the baby fell asleep on her mother, moments later river joined her daughters blissful sleep. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

This was his family now , he did ordinary things like have a picnic and watch the sunset. He liked it.


	9. Nightmares

Authors** note: sorry i haven't updated in so long. Anyway this is set when midnight is around 1. It will also refer to Alex's version of Coventry carol if you haven't heard it your missing out.**

* * *

**Nightmares.**

River sat in the console room reading through her dairy, the Tardis was awfully quiet that night as the doctor had gone out that night to stop an astroid destroying earth and Midnight had gone to bed hours ago.

It was a rare occasion to have peace and River wasn't enjoying it as much as she had hoped, she had spent years on her own but now it scared her more than ever. She decided to get some sleep now that she had nothing to do.

Once she got in bed as ever nightmares plaged her mind but for once it wasn't her own dreams that woke screams were tiny, River froze before grabbing her gun and heading to midnights room. Once she reached Midnight's room she took a deep breath scared of what she might find. She then stepped into the room and before she knew it she had a small child sobbing in her arms. River picked up her daughter and placed her on her small tardis blue bed.

Once Midnight calmed down River asked,"what's wrong?"

The small child shook and replied,"I h-had a nightmare."

River hugged her child and said."Don't be scared Middy because no matter where you are, no matter how lost or frightend we will always find you not even an army can get in the way .I know because i was lost once and a man who could turn an army at the mention of his name, he looks young but he is over a thousand years old, he is the last of his kind, he has a name but people know him better as the Doctor and no matter what he will find you because that man is your father."

Midnight calmed down but still couldn't sleep. Eventually though her mother sang with her amazing voice and Midnight knew she never had to be affraid again because her father was a superhero but most of all her mother would always be there crisis or not.


End file.
